Rare-Pair Month (Bakugo x Hatsume)(Patty Thompson x Death the Kid)
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This is a prompt month I found on Tumblr, and I decided to do it with my rare-pair of Bakugo and Hatsume. I hope you enjoy all the stories that I came up with for all the prompts. It will be fluffy, emotional, funny, and everything in between. So the month is over, but I'm going to use this still, but also include some Soul Eater in it with Patty x Death the Kid fanfics. Enjoy.
1. Day 1: Kissing (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Kissing

Katsuki Bakugo and Mei Hatsume were in the middle of the hallways of UA High in the middle of one of their favorite pastimes; kissing. The two had been together for months, and spent every moment they could together. People were shocked when they found out that Bakugo had a girlfriend, but given his improving attitude and being closer to an expert mechanic, they came to terms with it and some even became friends with Hatsume. But right now, it was all about Bakugo and Hatsume.

For Bakugo, kissing Hatsume was like a rush of euphoria. The feeling of Hatsume's soft pink lips on his own made him feel like he was completely devoid of negative emotions. He never thought that such a simple act can leave a lasting effect. Bakugo was known to get angry and stressed at the speed of sound, which would all immediately go away the minute the taste of Hatsume's lips entered his mouth. He knew it sounded shallow, and there were plenty of other things that he liked about her, but kissing Hatsume was one of his favorite things to do with her.

For Hatsume, kissing Bakugo felt like a rush of support. Whenever she and Bakugo kiss, she feels them getting closer and closer. Mei has always been a lonely child, and this did not improve much in her teenage years. Hatsume loved the closeness that she and Bakugo had, and to her, kissing made that closeness increase and become stronger. But she also had moments where making her 'babies' leaves her mind, and her mind fills with thoughts of happiness and Bakugo.

When their lips parted, the two smiled at each other with as much warmness as they both could muster. Before they could get back to kissing, Kirishima, one of Bakugo's friends, called out to him.

"Yo Bakugo! Class is about to start!" Kirishima called before turning the other way and jogging to class. Bakugo was about to snap at Kirishima, but Hatsume kissed him on the cheek and skipped back to the workshop. Bakugo gave a tiny smile in Hatsume's direction before running to class.


	2. Day 2: Confessions (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Confessions

"I fucking like you!"

UA High Support Course student Mei Hatsume turned her head around at practical lightning speed, looking in the blonde hair hero in training, Katsuki Bakugo, with her eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Bakugo's entire face was coated in a blush, while he was waiting for Hatsume's response. Hatsume was so shocked at this sudden confession that her brain temporarily fried, making her unable to say anything other than…

"…huh?"

"The hell do you mean 'huh'!? I said that I fucking like you!" Bakugo yelled back, frustrated at the lack of an actual response. Hatsume got up from her chair and looked Bakugo in the eyes for a few seconds. When she did, she saw that there was an earnest look in his eyes. Hatsume grabbed Bakugo's hand, and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm free this Saturday if you want to go back to that burger place you showed me a few days ago," Hatsume said, making Bakugo's blush somehow grow even bigger.

"Well then, I'll see you Saturday," Bakugo responded, giving Hatsume a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Hatsume put a hand to the cheek that Bakugo kissed, and grew a wide, childish smile on her face.

"This is going to work out just fine," Hatsume mumbled before sighing and going back to working on her latest baby.


	3. Day 3: Pro Hero Duo (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Pro Hero Duo

Mei Hatsume was standing over the sink, soaking a rag in hot running water. After Hatsume felt that enough water was on the rag, she turned the water on and squeezed all the excess water out. She sighed, and walked into the living room, where her husband, the pro hero Katsuki Bakugo (AKA the Explosion Hero Dynamite), was lying down on the couch covered in bruises and burns.

"How are you feeling, BakuBeast?" Hatsume asked, before gently placing the soaked rag on Bakugo's head. Bakugo turned his eyes to his wife, and smiled at her.

"I still feel like shit, but I'm better than I was an hour ago. So that's progress I guess," Bakugo mumbled. Hatsume ran her fingers through Bakugo's hair before she heard a little whine coming from the other side of the room. When she turned to that side of the room, Hatsume saw her and Bakugo's 6 month old daughter looking at the both her parents with a wide eyed expression, while slightly bouncing in her playpen.

"Aw, well it looks like someone's worried about their daddy," Hatsume cooed before going over to pick their daughter up, and bring her to Bakugo. The daughter held her arms out, and Bakugo grabbed her and put her on his chest, where she lied down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy's fine, just a little bruised," Bakugo uncharacteristically cooed, kissing his daughter on the forehead before his daughter started nuzzling her head on Bakugo's chest.

"She's always worried when you leave for long missions. And sometimes…so am I," Hatsume mumbled, with a sense of worry and sadness in her voice. Bakugo frowned, before beckoning Hatsume to come closer. When she did, Bakugo gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I know you both worry about me, and sometimes I do too. But I'm confident that I can make it back in one piece for the both of you. Plus, I have the greatest mechanic in the world at my disposal. So I'm not worried about going away any time soon," Bakugo whispered in Hatsume's ear. When Hatsume backed away, she felt tears forming in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around Bakugo.

"I know you will," Hatsume muttered before sitting down next to Bakugo and their daughter. Hatsume grabbed their daughter, and sat her down on her lap, while Bakugo closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.


	4. Day 4: Early Mornings and Late Nights

Early Mornings/Late Nights

As the light from the rising sun came creeping in through the windows, the spiky blonde haired man in bed started stirring and mumbling angrily before his eyes slowly opened. The blonde man was Katsuki Bakugo, who was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked at the clock, he saw that he had an hour left before he usually woke up. He sighed, and decided to get up and get ready for the rest of the day.

When he lifted himself off of the bed, his partner in bed stirred and turned to Bakugo, who was trying to find his school uniform. The woman smiled, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. This woman, Mei Hatsume, was Bakugo's girlfriend of a few months, kept looking at Bakugo, even as he was changing into his uniform.

"Mmmmm…looking good, BakuBeast," Hatsume said, giggling when she sees Bakugo spin around faster than a tornado with a blush on his face.

"When the hell did you get up!?" Bakugo asked, trying his hardest to put his school pants on while looking at Hatsume's giggling figure.

"A few seconds ago, and from the view I'm seeing, I'm glad I did," Hatsume answered, reveling in the fact that Bakugo got flustered when she said perverted stuff like this.

"Oh my God! It's too early in the morning for me to get fucking embarrassed!" Bakugo yelled.

"Well, it's too early for you to be yelling. Some people are trying to sleep," Hatsume countered, emphasizing her point by pulling the blanket over her body, and rolling to the middle of the bed. Bakugo rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing that Hatsume didn't have class for another few hours, and how much she took advantage of that when it came to sleep.

"Alright Mei, I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'll see you later tonight, alright?" Bakugo said, walking up to the bed. Hatsume nodded and gave Bakugo a kiss on the cheek before she laid back down and closed her eyes. Bakugo gave her a kiss in response on the forehead before leaving the room.

 **Later that night…**

Bakugo and Hatsume both walked hand in hand into Bakugo's room. Both were tired, sweaty, and anxious to get into bed.

"Goddamn, either that Lightning Rod idiot must've gotten better, or I'm off my game. Either way, I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow," Bakugo seethed, remembering his practice fight with Denki Kamanari, and despite it being a close battle, Kamanari ended up winning by sending Bakugo out of bounds.

"BakuBeast, is this really the time to get angry about this?" Hatsume mumbled, covered in sweat and her hair a mess.

"It's always a good time to get angry when an idiot beats you," Bakugo defended, before letting out a huge yawn. This was soon echoed by Hatsume, who plopped onto Bakugo's bed.

"Well all I know is that I'm too tired to feel anything but tired," Hatsume mumbled before she put the blanket over herself.

"You're sleeping here again?" Bakugo asked, while putting on his pajamas. Hatsume nodded, and put her head on the pillow and her goggles on the nightstand next to the bed. Bakugo sighed before giving Hatsume a kiss on the forehead. Bakugo, in his pajama shorts and a white sleeveless T-shirt, laid down on the bed, before he noticed that Hatsume had wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Mei! What the hell are you doing with my blanket!?" Bakugo yelled.

"I'm cold," Hatsume mumbled, rolling around in the blanket.

"Well, it's my blanket!" Bakugo countered, trying to pry the blanket away from Hatsume's hands, but Hatsume wasn't giving it up without a fight.

"Well I'm your girlfriend, and according to the Laws of Boyfriend and Girlfriend, 'what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours'!" Hatsume argued back, moving and wiggling around the bed to keep the blanket away from Bakugo.

"Oh really…?" Bakugo mumbled slyly before getting up and walking away from the bed. Hatsume looked at the now empty half of the bed with a raised eyebrow, not noticing that Bakugo had snuck to the other side of the bed. By the time Hatsume realized it, Bakugo's pounced on her, and started tickling her sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hatsume laughed. Laughing was all she was able to do as Bakugo kept tickling her sides as tears started rolling down her cheeks and she started to slightly choke. After a minute, Bakugo let her go, and took enough blanket for him to cover himself while giving enough for Hatsume to cover herself.

"Goodnight, Mei," Bakugo said, giving Hatsume a kiss on the lips, which helped her regain her breathing.

"Goodnight, BakuBeast," Hatsume responded, before the both of them fell asleep with comfort and happiness infecting their dreams.


	5. Day 5: Firsts (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Firsts

Pro Hero Katsuki Bakugo was staring at the hospital's nursery, staring at the baby in the front of the line. This baby had a little tuft of pink hair on her head, a fair complexion, red eyes, and was fast asleep in a purple swaddling blanket. This baby was Bakugo's first child.

His wife, support mechanic extraordinaire Mei Hatsume was still asleep recovering from her long labor. He was waiting for the doctor to come back with all the tests that they took on the baby, and he was nervous. Bakugo was known for fighting some of the biggest, meanest, nastiest villains there had ever been, but the idea of having a new baby made it feel like he was having a heart attack. Just then, the doctor came up with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello Mr. Bakugo, we have good news. All the tests on your child were positive. Congratulations, you are the proud father of a healthy baby girl," the doctor said, with a smile on his face. Bakugo let out a massive sigh in relief that he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you doctor, but I want to know if I can see my baby," Bakugo asked, still a little nervous about seeing his baby.

"Of course you can. I'll have a nurse get her for you," the doctor responded, before heading into the nursery. Bakugo started breathing deeply, wondering what to do once he held his newborn daughter in his arms. He was scared that something could go wrong. What if he held her wrong? What if he dropped her? What if she didn't like him? Fear and worry was flowing all over Bakugo's body, and he hated it.

"Here you go sir, your daughter is right here. She's still sleeping, so please don't try and wake her up," the nurse said, holding Bakugo's baby. Bakugo hesitantly put his arms underneath the baby's body, shaking slightly.

"Hold her head like this, sir," the nurse explained, motioning for Bakugo to place a hand underneath her head. "Yes, now lift her head up, and make sure to hold her body well," the nurse further explained. Bakugo did what he said, and then he took a look at his baby, and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy," Bakugo whispered, smiling at the sleeping form of his daughter. She didn't wake up, but her hands grabbed the top of his shirt. Bakugo smiled, and walked back to Hatsume's hospital room, hoping that she was awake. When he walked in, she saw his wife awake, but still laying down on the bed.

"Is that our baby?" Hatsume whispered, still tired from her labor. Bakugo nodded, and gave the baby to Hatsume. Hatsume ran her fingers through the tiny bit if hair that the baby had.

"She has your eyes," Hatsume mumbled, once she saw that the baby's eyes opened slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed. She's beautiful isn't she," Bakugo said, as he sat down on the bed to Hatsume's left. Hatsume nodded, before holding the baby closer to her chest, and kissing her on the forehead.

"She really is," Hatsume mumbled, before she and Bakugo took another moment to stare at their baby, this human being that they created with their love. If you had told Katsuki Bakugo that he would get married and have a child, he would've beaten you up and called you crazy. But looking at his wife and his new baby, he couldn't imagine his life going any other way.


	6. Day 6: Quirk Swap (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Quirk Swap

"Hey Mei," Katsuki Bakugo asked after he walked into Hatsume's workshop. Hatsume put her tools down and looked at her boyfriend.

"How's it going, BakuBeast?" Hatsume asked, walking up to her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. I had a question to ask," Bakugo answered.

"Shoot," Hatsume stated.

"If we were to trade quirks right now, how would it turn out?" Bakugo asked. Hatsume's eyebrows rose while scratching her head.

"Well…there are two possibilities. One is that our quirks could combine and become stronger, since it's almost impossible for quirks to swap 100%," Hatsume explained, while Bakugo was nodding his head in understanding.

"That sounds awesome, but what's the other option?" Bakugo asked.

"Well, the other option is that the foreign quirks would mess with our biological structure, make us sick, eat away at our organs and bones, and kill us from the inside out," Hatsume said in a matter of fact expression that left Bakugo stunned.

"But what about those weird monster things that attacked us?" Bakugo asked, remembering how the Nomu had multiple quirks when it went against All Might at the USJ.

"Oh yeah! That's another thing that can happen when given multiple quirks. You can get mutated into some sort of ugly monster and will lose all mental capacity," Hatsume said in the same matter of fact tone as before. Bakugo's face became a bit pale despite him trying to keep a straight face. "Why do you ask, BakuBeast?" Hatsume asked. Bakugo was originally interested in combining his quirk with Hatsume's to improve his aim and so that Hatsume can defend herself in times of crisis. But after hearing Hatsume's explanations, he felt sick just thinking about it.

"No reason…just…curious," Bakugo muttered, his mind still racing a million miles as Hatsume was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and her head tilted.


	7. Day 7: Family (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Family

"God I never thought we'd leave," Katsuki Bakugo mumbled, walking to the right of his wife, Mei Hatsume, who was pushing a stroller in front of her. The stroller contained their six month old daughter, who was too busy playing with her toy keys to pay attention to her father's complaining.

"Oh come on, BakuBeast, it wasn't that bad. They were just excited about seeing the baby," Hatsume countered, patting Bakugo on the back. Bakugo looked at Hatsume, and rolled his eyes.

"Those idiots act like they never even knew she existed, and they just met her. It was so annoying," Bakugo mumbled, ruffling their daughter's hair.

"Awwww, you're upset that you didn't spend enough time with your daughter," Hatsume cooed, leaving Bakugo's face completely covered in a blush. Instead of answering, Bakugo looked ahead, and saw that someone from the news channel near a store a couple of yards away.

"Alright, let's move to the other side of the road," Bakugo stated, turning the stroller to his right, and motioning Hatsume to turn with him. As they were about to walk across the street, the reporter noticed Bakugo and ran over to him with her cameraman in tow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a surprise for you today. We just came into contact with the Pro-Hero Dynamite," the reporter said, shoving a microphone in Bakugo's face. Bakugo grabbed the microphone and threw it in a nearby trash can, which his daughter applauded.

"Fuck off. I'm spending time with my family, and I don't need you idiots bothering me and wasting my Goddamn time," Bakugo growled at the reporter, who did not back down.

"That's even better! We can see how a Pro-Hero with a family would spend a normal day," the reporter countered, before Bakugo grabbed the reporter by her collar.

"I said fuck off! I'll give you an interview another time, but I finally have some alone time with my wife and child, and I'm not letting you no life losers ruin it for me!" Bakugo yelled, pushing the cameraman on his butt before walking past them. However, Bakugo felt a hand pull him back and turn him around.

"Listen to me, I'm being paid a lot of money to get personal with heroes. This upcoming documentary is going to be the biggest project I've done in my life, and I'm not going to let it get ruined. I INSIST that you be a part of it," the reporter said through gritted teeth, in an attempt to keep his composure. Hatsume and Bakugo's daughter, who could apparently sense the tension in the air, began to whine and tear up. Hatsume was about to take Bakugo and leave, but Bakugo took the camera from the cameraman and threw it on the ground.

"Well you listen to me now. I've been spending the last week fighting villains, stopping bank robberies, and even fixing that neighborhood that got attacked by that villain with the earthquake quirk. I haven't gotten to see much of my newborn daughter or my wife for that week, and now that I have a couple of days off, I want to spend as much time as I can with them. Now if you don't get the fuck out of our faces in the next three seconds, I'm going to make sure you both get an all expenses paid trip to the ICU," Bakugo muttered quietly, but with enough venom to make a king cobra recoil in fear. The cameraman and reporter looked at each other, with sweat beading down their faces.

"You know, I think that Bubbleman has something interesting going on," the cameraman stammered out, not even waiting for the reporter to agree before he bolted the other way. Hatsume looked at Bakugo, and saw him calm down and a smile coming back to his face.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get going," Bakugo said, grabbing the stroller. Before he could move, Hatsume hugged his right arm and kissed him on the cheek. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before smiling and going ahead to the park.


	8. Day 8: Soul Mates (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Soulmates

UA's resident inventor Mei Hatsume was walking around the school, looking at a tiny screen on her phone. There was a loud beeping coming from the phone and an arrow that was glowing on the phone screen. Hatsume walked into Class 1A, still not looking up from her phone. The class was in the middle of their break, and turned to Hatsume.

"Uhhh…Hatsume?" Izuku Midoriya asked, tapping Hatsume on the shoulder. Hatsume swatted Midoriya's hand and turned to him.

"Not now, Midoriya. I'm busy," Hatsume responded, looking closer at the arrow on her phone.

"Well, what are you doing?" Midoriya asked, not noticing Ochako Uraraka or Tenya Iida's uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Well, one of the Support companies I'm interning for made this Soul Mate App, and they wanted me to test it. So, I put in my information, and the information of people from Class 1A in this app, and it's apparently going to find me my soul mate," Hatsume explained, showing her phone screen, which had a red arrow and a heart on each of the corners. Izuku raised an eyebrow, while Iida was in the background crossing his fingers, silently praying to every deity he knew that he didn't end up as Hatsume's soul mate.

"Uhhh…where did you get our information?" Izuku asked, looking as freaked out as Uraraka and Iida do.

"Well funny story about that. One time, I was asking Power Loader for some information on a couple of students for some more information on how to build my baby, but he told me I couldn't. I kept insisting, and he said that if I could hack the system, I could do it. So…I did," Hatsume explained, leaving the entire class shocked, wondering just how much information about them that she knew. Before anyone could object, the door opened revealing the explosion quirk user Katsuki Bakugo.

"What the hell happened in here? You idiots look like you saw a fucking ghost," Bakugo asked. Before he could get an answer, he heard a loud beeping that went by so fast, that it almost sounded like one straight sound. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ANNOYING SOUND!?"

"Oh, that's my app. It's pointing right at you," Hatsume stated, walking over to Bakugo, where the arrow on her phone screen was indeed pointing at Bakugo. Hatsume smirked at Bakugo's confused face, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well looks like you're my soul mate, Explosion Boy," Hatsume said before she walked out of the door, leaving Bakugo as still as a statue, still trying to process what happened. The rest of the class at this point was shocked to the point of silence, except for Denki Kamanari, who was laughing at Bakugo. Bakugo briefly snapped out of his shock to shoot an explosion at Kamanari, before going back to looking at the floor with wide eyes and his mouth agape.


	9. Day 9: Warmth (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Warmth

"It's so cold I hate it!" Mei Hatsume whined, covered in a large winter coat, a scarf on her face, and mittens. Her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo looked at Hatsume, who was shivering, and trying to cover herself with every available blanket.

"Well turn on the fucking heat if you're so cold," Bakugo suggested, while he himself was covered in a large thick blanket.

"I would, but Power Loader banned me from using the heater and the air conditioner for a month after I kind of…damaged the water heater when one of my babies drank all of the water in the heater up," Hatsume mumbled with a blush on her face.

"What the hell kind of invention were you using that needed water from the main water heater?" Bakugo asked.

"Well…it was one that…uh…now that I think about it, I've made so many babies this past week that I completely forgot," Hatsume said, scratching the back of her neck, not looking Bakugo in the face. Bakugo sighed, before walking up to the mad scientist.

"Well, maybe I can help you out," Bakugo stated before he got on the bed, and gave Hatsume a hug. As soon as Bakugo's muscular arms wrapped around her coat covered body, the warmth that the coat hadn't given Hatsume was suddenly being dispersed throughout her body. Hatsume looked up at Bakugo, who was giving her a small smile. Hatsume smiled back, and hugged Bakugo back.

"You're so much better than a regular heater, BakuBeast," Hatsume cooed, nuzzling her head on Bakugo's side. Bakugo kissed her on the head, before the two turned on the TV and escaped into the movie that was playing.


	10. Day 10: Trust (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Trust

Katsuki Bakugo was standing outside the dorm room of his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume. Ever since the day he saw her at the cemetery, Hatsume had been quiet, aloof, and would spend more time in her room than she would in the workshop. Bakugo was extremely worried, and decided to see what was going on. He knocked on the door, and got no answer. He knocked again, and despite some shuffling he heard on the other side of the door, he got no answer.

"Mei, I know you're in there. Can you let me in please?" Bakugo asked, the worry he was feeling coming through in his voice.

"I'm fine BakuBeast, no need to worry about me," Hatsume called sounding as happy as she usually does, still not coming to the door.

"Well I am worried. You've been hauled in your room for three Goddamn days," Bakugo countered, knocking louder on the door. When he stopped knocking, he heard the TV in Hatsume's room on. He heard a woman's voice talking about traffic.

"There's nothing wrong with me, BakuBeast. I just...I've been having some creator's block, and I wanted to relax for a few days to get my creative juices flowing again so I could make the best babies I can!" Hatsume explained with energy and excitement in her voice. However, Bakugo heard a few moments where her voice broke, and wasn't buying her explanation.

"You? Relax? Mei if you're gonna lie, at least make it a good one," Bakugo responded.

"Katsuki…it's nothing…really," Hatsume stammered, trying to think of the right words to tell her boyfriend.

"Don't lie to me Mei! If something's wrong, you can tell me," Bakugo yelled, frustrated at the lack of progress he was making getting to his girlfriend.

"You wouldn't understand, Katsuki," Hatsume mumbled, but loud enough for Bakugo to hear.

"Well, let me in so I can try," Bakugo responded. After a minute, he heard the sound of footsteps coming near the door. When the door opened, he saw Hatsume, wearing a pair of sweatpants, with her hair messy, her eyes red, and her face giving off a solemn expression. He saw the TV on, where a blonde woman with Hatsume's eyes talking about the weather. "So, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just…I can't get my parent's out of my mind. They had so much to do with who I am today. I usually don't get this upset after seeing their graves, but…for some reason, I can't stop thinking about it," Hatsume muttered, her lip quivering the more she got into her sentence, looking over at the TV with the woman on it. Bakugo led her inside her dorm room and her bed.

"Me and my parents were so close before they died. My dad owned a little shop where he made and fixed things. I was always around the shop, so he taught me everything I know about machines and how they work. My Mom *points to the TV* was a reporter for a local news channel and a small time actress. She was a ball of charisma and personality, and she taught me how to talk to people, and how to sell myself. Without my parents, I wouldn't be the Mei Hatsume that you know and love today," Hatsume explained, tearing up a little bit. Before she can start crying, she felt Bakugo's arms wrap around her, and her face touching his shoulder.

"They made you who you are, and I think you made good use of everything that they gave you. But you're your own person, and I love you for it. I may not know your parents really well, but from what you told me, they don't sound like they would want you to mope around here. They would want you to go back to being you and do what you love to do. And so do I," Bakugo whispered, rubbing Hatsume's back. Hatsume looked up at Bakugo, who had a tiny smile on his face. Hatsume smiled at him back, and kissed him on the cheek.

"BakuBeast…I should trust you more often. I'm sorry," Hatsume mumbled, looking down at the floor. Bakugo turned Hatsume's face back towards his, and gave her a deep kiss on the mouth, which Hatsume returned passionately.


	11. Day 11: Winter (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Winter

"ACHOO! BakuBeast, why are we out walking when it's so freezing outside!" Mei Hatsume whined to her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo while they were walking through the snow covered sidewalk. Bakugo had said that he wanted to take her somewhere, but she had trouble visualizing what would be so important that they had to leave the warmth and comfort of the UA dorms.

"I have something I want to show you. I know you hate the cold…"

"Then why are we out here!?"

"…but I wanted to take you somewhere that I know you'll love," Bakugo stated.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Hatsume whined, rubbing her face with her mitten covered hands in an attempt to get warmer.

"Sorry Mei, but it's supposed to be a surprise. You wouldn't want to spoil it, would you?" Bakugo asked, teasing her with a light pinch on her cheek.

"If it gets us back to our warm dorm rooms, yes I would!" Hatsume countered, before she erupted into a sneezing fit. Bakugo ignored Hatsume's complaints for the next five minutes of the walk, until they approached a group of hills, completely covered in snow and stopped.

"We're here!" Bakugo announced, showing off the mountains as if it were a shiny new statue. The blank look on Hatsume's face gave off her lack of interest.

"So…the reason I'm not warming up with some nice hot cocoa at the dorm is because you wanted to show me some hills covered in snow?" Hatsume asked, in a deadpanned tone.

"No! These are the hills me and Deku used to play on all the time when we were kids," Bakugo explained.

"Great, so maybe you can go get Midoriya to come play with you, while I go…" Hatsume started, before her face got hit with enough force to turn her around. Her cheek was also so cold that it was actually burning. When she turned to Bakugo, he was smirking at her with a snowball in his hands.

"You know, you may not know this Mei, but I was known as a top level snowball fighter when I was a kid," Bakugo said. Hatsume looked at Bakugo with her eyes wide for a couple of seconds before she threw a pile of snow at him. The snow hit Bakugo in the stomach, who didn't seem effected by it.

"So you called me out here to have a snowball fight? Well if it means going back to the dorms, then I will gladly defeat you!" Hatsume exclaimed in an over the top epic voice, pointing at Bakugo with her other hand housing a snowball. Bakugo smirked at her before he started making snowballs. Before Bakugo could throw a snowball at Hatsume, Hatsume took some snow, and shoved some snow in Bakugo's coat. Bakugo turned around, and hit her in the face with two snowballs.

After half an hour of throwing snowballs at each other, the two fell in the snow, laughing and hugging. Hatsume and Bakugo were completely covered in snow from their hair to their shoes.

"See? I knew you would have fun," Bakugo muttered, smiling at Hatsume. Hatsume turned to the other direction.

"Yeah, it was a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would be, but I now I'm colder than I was before and I want to go home," Hatsume said. Bakugo laughed, got up, and held his hand out in front of Hatsume.

"I guess it's time to go anyway. You need help?" Bakugo asked. Hatsume nodded, and held her hand out, allowing Bakugo to pull her up. Hatsume smiled at Bakugo and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You owe me a big mug of hot cocoa when we get back," Hatsume cooed, giving Bakugo another peck on the nose.

"You'll get your cocoa, but let's get home first," Bakugo responded, holding Hatsume's hand. The two of them walked away from the hills, before Bakugo looked back at the snow mess that they had made. "So, do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, I do actually. But I don't want to think about that right now and…"

"…go back to our warm dorm and have some hot cocoa. I know you so well, don't I?" Bakugo asked, with a smirk on his face. Hatsume giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him. Bakugo responded with a laugh, and a kiss on the cheek.

 **Now, the Rare-Pair month is almost done, so I'm going to change things up a bit. Some of the fanfics in this collection will involve the Soul Eater couple of Death the Kid and Patty Thompson. Now for the people who followed this for Bakugo and Hatsume, they will still be a part of this collection, but some stories will involve Death the Kid and Patty.**


	12. Day 12: Sunset (Death the Kid x Patty)

Sunset

"Patty! Patty! Wake up and see this amazing beauty!" Death the Kid exclaimed, shaking the sleeping form of his girlfriend, Patricia "Patty" Thompson. After a long day of training, Patty wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about the day that she had today. However, with Kid shaking her, she realized that she would probably not go back to sleep.

"Deathy…what's going on?" Patty mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before her vision cleared up.

"Look at this amazing sunset. Everything is symmetrical; the clouds, the colors, everything is in perfect order, and it looks beautiful," Kid explained, with a lost look in his eyes as he continued to stare at the sunset. Patty smiled at Kid's child like excitement. It made her happy knowing that no matter how much stress his role as the Son of Death was and how mature he acted most of the time he can still have that child like excitement that she has.

"It looks great, Deathy," Patty mumbled, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Kid practically jumped on Patty's bed and put his arm around her neck.

"It's the second most beautiful sight I've seen all day," Kid responded, looking straight into Patty's eyes when he said that.

"Really? What was the first?" Patty asked, before Kid gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but the peck he gave her was enough to get the message across.

"Did that answer your question?" Kid answered. Patty stared at Kid and nodded before giving him a peck on the lips back.

"I love you Deathy," Patty cooed before she gave Kid a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Patty," Kid said back, before the two stared at the sunset quietly, being content with only each other's company.


	13. Day 13: Desire (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Desire

UA's resident mad scientist was working on an updated version of her net cannon in the UA High School workshop. She had been working on this update for the past couple of days ever since one of the support companies she was interning at expressed some interest in her cannon. Hatsume was so focused in her cannon that she didn't realize that her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo, walked into the workshop.

"Hey Mei, how've you been?" Bakugo asked, before he closed the door to the workshop.

"Good," Mei stated, not taking her eyes off of the cannon and her tools.

"Well, I just got done with some training. Finally kicked that Lightning Rod idiot's ass in the practice battles today," Bakugo explained, beaming at the thought of the sight of the lightning quirk user Denki Kamanari laying down unconscious.

"Uh huh. Cool," Hatsume stated, looking over the inner working of the cannon. Bakugo looked at Hatsume in confusion, wondering if something was wrong with her.

"I also got one of the top 5 grades on this essay thing that we had to do," Bakugo explained.

"Good job," Hatsume stated. Bakugo was starting to get annoyed, with a tick mark growing on his forehead.

"I also saw Godzilla burning down a house while Scott Steiner was fucking two prostitutes on the side of the street," Bakugo stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Sounds like fun," Hatsume stated once again. Bakugo, getting irritated at the lack of attention he was getting, walked up to Hatsume and took the cannon.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hatsume practically screeched, running to Bakugo with her hands outstretched. Bakugo was able to dodge her until he put the cannon on the top of a book shelf that was near the entrance.

"BakuBeast what're you doing!? I still have a lot of work to do with that! My bosses want that done by…" Hatsume started to explain before Bakugo gave her a kiss right on the mouth. Hatsume, knowing how weak Bakugo's kisses made her, didn't fight it, and wrapped her arms around Bakugo's neck, and her legs around Bakugo's back.

After half an hour, the two stopped kissing in order to compose themselves. Hatsume, while still trying to regain her breath, looked over at Bakugo with a pout on her face.

"What?" Bakugo asked as innocently as one could.

"I cannot believe you distracted me! I was in the zone and could've been done with that cannon within the next couple of days!" Hatsume exclaimed, waving her arms up and down.

"You've been working on that thing nonstop. You said you were going to calm the fuck down with the inventing," Bakugo countered, remembering the promise Hatsume made when she got sick from exhaustion.

"I am calm about inventing!" Hatsume responded, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really? Then what have you eaten while you were working on this thing?" Bakugo asked, expecting her answer to be nothing but candy bars.

"A few Crunch and Snickers bars for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Why?" Hatsume said in a matter of fact tone. Bakugo's eyes shot wide open, but instead of the shocked expression that Hatsume was expecting, his face remained completely neutral. Bakugo grabbed Hatsume's right ass cheek, and started kissing her with his tongue. After about a minute, Bakugo let go of the kiss, and picked Hatsume up bridal style.

"I really missed you, Mei. Do you want to come back to my room so we can continue?" Bakugo whispered in Hatsume's ear. Hatsume, who was still on Cloud 9 from the passionate kiss, simply nodded her head with a dopey smile on her face. Bakugo smirked in victory, and left the workshop with Hatsume hugging his neck still in the bridal position.


	14. Day 14: Laughter (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Laughter

"Stupid Goddamn fucking Best Jeanist!" Katsuki Bakugo muttered, running his hands through his flattened hair at lightning speed to try and get his dirty blonde hair back to his regular spiky style. However, Best Jeanist put a lot of hair products in his hair, and just when it seemed like his hair was back to normal, it would go back down, angering Bakugo even more.

"Fuck this stupid hair! I can't be seen by anyone else like this," Bakugo muttered to himself, thinking back to when Mt. Lady and Minoru Mineta laughed at him when he came to get Mineta. If it wasn't for Aizawa telling him to get Mineta, he would've gone straight to his dorm room until his hair went back to normal.

When he turned the corner to get to the elevator, he saw something that he thought was the worst thing that could happen right now; Mei Hatsume, his girlfriend, was coming from another corner and heading towards him. Bakugo started pressing the up button on the elevator fast and hard. Just before the elevator door opened, Hatsume bumped into Bakugo.

"Oh, sorry about that Baku…," Hatsume began before she looked up and saw Bakugo's flattened hair. Bakugo was sweating and shaking, cursing himself for letting Hatsume see him with this stupid hair. Bakugo looked at Hatsume's face, and couldn't gage her reaction. Mei was staring at Bakugo with her head slightly tilted to the right and her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hatsume suddenly laughed, falling on the floor back first with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Oh come on!? You're going to fucking laugh at me too!?" Bakugo yelled, a blush growing on his face. Hatsume looked back at him, wiping a couple of tears away from her eyes and breathing to control herself.

"I'm…I'm sorry, BakuBeast. It's just…what's wrong with your hair," Hatsume choked out, with the occasional chuckle still escaping her mouth.

"Fucking Best Jeanist gave me this stupid haircut, and made me look like an ass!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing his hair hard enough that it looked as though he was pulling it out. Hatsume walked up to him, got on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"BakuBeast, you may have stupid hair, but you're still my BakuBeast, so don't worry about it," Hatsume said softly, before running her hands through Bakugo's hair. Bakugo smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Hatsume melted in Bakugo's arms and returned the kiss with enough fire to burn down an entire apartment building.

"But…you're going to do something about the hair, right?" Hatsume asked, after she had pulled away from Bakugo.

"I've been trying fucking everything I can think of, but it's not working!" Bakugo yelled, causing Hatsume to let out a giggle before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand. The two walked back to Bakugo's dorm room to think of how to fix his hair.


	15. Day 15: Tears (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Tears

"This is amazing! I can't believe how much everybody loves my babies!" Mei Hatsume practically squeaked to herself, as she saw person after person taking interest in her various inventions. But, despite the happiness she was receiving from all the attention, she wasn't completely satisfied. There was one thing missing from this situation to make it perfect in Hatsume's eyes; her grandmother.

It's not every day that her wheelchair-bound grandmother came to one of the support class' invention shows. Hatsume had talked with her grandmother last week, and she told Hatsume that she would come to see her inventions. However, the show had been going on for almost two hours, and her grandmother wasn't there. But, Hatsume wasn't completely devoid of hope, expecting her to roll up any minute.

Before Hatsume could get too involved with her thinking, her cell phone went off. While the phone kept ringing, she looked at the ID, and it turned out to be her Grandmother's. She immediately answered.

"Hello? Grandma? Where are you the show's already started?" Hatsume asked before a male voice responded to her.

"Um…I'm sorry. Is this Mei Hatsume?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I am".

"Well, I'm an employee at the Mustafu Retirement Home, and I called to tell you to tell you some news about your Grandmother. She's currently in the emergency room of the hospital, and…she's not doing very well. I just wanted to let you know so you could see her…hello? Are you still there?" the employee asked after not hearing anything from the other side.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm still here. I…heard…everything. Thank…you," Hatsume choked out, with tears running down her face, and her hands shaking. Hatsume ended the call and started packing her stuff up. Once she had put everything away, Hatsume walked to Power Loader, who was talking with a couple of support company executives.

"Mr…Mr…Mr. Power Loader…I…I…I need to le…ave," Hatsume once again choked out. Power Loader looked over at Hatsume and jumped a little when she saw the shaking girl with tears running down her face, rather than the boisterous girl with a big mouth.

"Uh…why do you need to leave, Hatsume?" Power Loader asked, having a feeling that something bad had happened.

"F…f…family emergency," Hatsume muttered. Power Loader gave her a nod, and Hatsume ran out of the show and headed to the bus stop.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

When the bus stopped in front of the hospital, Hatsume ran off, with her face covered in dried tears. Her shaking had stopped, but her heart was beating 1000 beats per minute and she was praying that nothing bad had happened. When Hatsume went to the front desk, the nurse told her that her Grandmother was on the third floor. But before she left, Hatsume heard something that made her heart go from 1000 beats per minute to completely frozen.

"I'm very sorry about your Grandmother," the desk girl said with legitimate sincerity. The desk girl was talking about her own grandmother, but Hatsume wasn't listening, thinking of her Grandmother possibly dying. Hatsume started trudging to the elevator, praying that the desk girl was wrong.

By this point, her usually infectious positive energy was replaced with a dark cloud over her head. She went on the elevator and prayed once again that her Grandmother was OK. When the elevator arrived on the 3rd floor, she ran to the room where her Grandmother was being held at the end of the hall and looked to see her Grandmother laying down on a hospital bed with a doctor and a nurse looking over her.

"GRANDMA!" Hatsume screamed out, running to the bed where her Grandmother was laying on before being stopped by the doctor.

"You must be Mei Hatsume, correct?" the doctor asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Mei sniffled before nodding her head, causing a few of her tears to hit the floor, making perfect circles of saltwater onto the ground. "Well, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your mother fell from a small flight of stairs, and she had some severe internal injuries," the doctor explained, leaving Hatsume feeling like she was in the middle of Antarctica in nothing but her underwear.

"How…bad are they?" Hatsume asked with her mind still in shambles after what she had just heard.

"Unfortunately, they are very fatal, and we're not sure how long she has to live, so we wanted to give you some time to say goodbye," the nurse explained before she and the doctor left the room. Hatsume went to the side of the bed by the window, looking at her Grandmother, wrapped in bandages on her chest, stomach, arms, and her right leg. Hatsume's eyes were covered in tears to the point where she had trouble seeing, but she felt a soft touch on her hand.

"Mei?" a weak voice from the hospital bed whispered. Hatsume's eyes bulged, as she quickly looked down on the hospital bed, looking down at her Grandmother, with her eyes barely open, her arms shaking, and her voice never rising above a whisper.

"Grandma! I'm here!" Hatsume called, giving her grandmother a hug.

"It's so good to see you, I'm sorry I couldn't come see your inventions," her grandmother whispered, running her hand through Hatsume's hair.

"Don't worry about that now Grandma, you just worry about getting yourself better," Hatsume stated, tucking her grandmother deeper into her blanket, but was stopped when her Grandmother barely grabbed her hand.

"Mei…sweetie…I don't know how to tell you this…but...I believe that it may be my time," her grandmother whispered with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Hatsume was staring at her Grandmother with a blank look on her face, before she started shaking and tearing up again, realizing what she meant.

"That can't be true Grandma! You can fight through this! I know you can!" Hatsume yelled, not wanting to believe the inevitable.

"Mei…I've lived a full life. Raising you after what happened to your parents was the most fulfilling part of my life. And I know that you can go and live and do what you've always wanted to do. I love you Hatsume, and always will," Hatsume's grandmother muttered, before erupting into a bloody coughing fit. Hatsume looked down on the floor, not wanting to see the blood that had come out of her grandmother.

"But…but…," Hatsume sputtered out, unable to think straight with her mind in complete shambles. Before she could even straighten her thoughts, she heard the one noise that she had dreaded…a flat line beep. She looked over at her Grandmother who was laying in the bed, content with a small smile on her face. Hatsume, trying in vain to hold back her tears, pressed the button for the nurse to let them know what had happened.

 **Three Days Later Back at the UA Dorms…**

Hatsume was cooped up in her room, with her blanket covered in gears covering her entire body. She had been speaking with out of town family about details regarding her Grandmother's funeral, despite how hard she wanted to avoid the truth that her Grandmother was dead. She had been holed up in her room for the past few days, reminiscing in the days when it was just her and her Grandmother. Before she could delve too much into these thoughts again, she heard a knocking on the door.

"Mei! Are you awake!" a voice called out from the other side of the door. It was her boyfriend of a few months, Katsuki Bakugo. She hadn't seen him in days, only texting him a few times to let him know that she was alright.

"Yeah Katsuki, I'm awake," Hatsume called from her covers.

"Well can I come in? I just want to talk," Bakugo asked, sounding genuinely concerned for his girlfriend. Hatsume sighed before slowly getting up from her bed, with the blanket still covering her, and opened the door so that Bakugo could come in. Bakugo hugged Hatsume and gave her a soft kiss on her temple before leading her back to the bed.

"So…how's all the planning going?" Bakugo asked, petting Hatsume's head as she looks up at Bakugo with her red and puffy eyes.

"I'm going to the funeral on Saturday. A lot of my family will be there, and will all pay for it, but…I'm not sure if I can go without completely shattering," Hatsume muttered, burying her face into her pillow. Bakugo continued to rub her head, as she tried to hold in more cries.

"Do…you want me to come with you?" Bakugo asked, causing Hatsume to look back up at Bakugo.

"Are…you sure? Don't you have some big training…thing to do that Saturday?" Hatsume asked. Bakugo laid down next to her and hugged her from the behind.

"Screw that. I can train any day, but you look like you could use someone at the funeral, and from what you told me, you're not that close with the rest of your family. A day off from training isn't going to hurt me in the slightest, and comforting you is much more important to me than any amount of training," Bakugo explained, rubbing her back while kissing her neck. Hatsume looked up at Bakugo, and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you BakuBeast, it means a lot to me that you would do this for me," Hatsume uttered, her face buried in Bakugo's shirt, her eyes threatening to shed more tears. Bakugo continued to rub her back and hair. The two laid down on Hatsume's bed, using the peace and quiet to relax and get Hatsume's mind clearer.


	16. Day 16: Love (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Love

"So Mei, where are we going?" Katsuki Bakugo asked his girlfriend, Mei Hatsume, who was holding his hand while smiling unusually widely. They were sitting on a bus that was mainly empty aside from a couple of occupants sitting in the back, not paying the hero in training and the mad scientist of UA any mind.

"We're going to visit my Grandma at her home so that I can introduce you," Hatsume responded, with Bakugo making an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Oh yeah, you've talked about this a few times. What's your Grandma like?" Bakugo asked before Hatsume rubbed her hand on Bakugo's dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, she's an absolute sweetheart! I've been telling her all about you, and she's been looking forward to finally met the man who stole my heart," Hatsume said overdramatically, laying her head down on Bakugo's dark blue jean covered legs. Bakugo rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and ran a hand through her long pink hair.

"Good things I hope," Bakugo quipped, looking Hatsume right into her yellow eyes, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Oh of course," Hatsume said, sticking her tongue out. After a few more minutes, the bus stopped in front of a retirement home. Hatsume got up, and Bakugo followed with his hand in hers, and they continued walking until they walked into the retirement home.

"Your Grandma lives here?" Bakugo asked, looking around at the retirement home, despite not looking any different from any other building.

"Yeah, she really can't live by herself," Hatsume answered, looking somewhat…regretful, which did not go unnoticed by Bakugo.

"You alright?" Bakugo asked. Hatsume nodded before leading Bakugo to the ladder before giving a polite nod to the receptionist sitting behind the desk, who gave her a polite smile and wave back. When they got in the elevator, Hatsume pressed the button with the number 8 on it. After a couple of minutes of silence that was somehow both comfortable and slightly awkward, the elevator door opened, and Hatsume walked out with Bakugo once again trailing behind her. As they walked through the hallway, some of the elderly citizens of the retirement home opened the door to say 'hello' to Hatsume.

"Someone's pretty popular here," Bakugo teased, slightly tickling her side. Hatsume giggled, before lightly pushing Bakugo away from her. When she reached the door at the end of the hallway, she knocked on the door a few times before Bakugo heard some noises inside the room. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Grandma!" Hatsume greeted, giving the woman in a wheelchair a hug. The woman in the wheelchair had pink hair like Hatsume but was a much lighter pink, and the hair was straight down rather in Hatsume's dreadlock like style. Mei's grandma returned the hug, rubbing her back gently.

"Mei, sweetie, it's so good to see you," the woman said before she let go of the hug and looked at Bakugo. "And you must be Katsuki Bakugo," the woman said, before she put her hand out, which Bakugo grabbed for a handshake. He was careful not to squeeze her hand too hard, rather squeezing her hand gently.

"I am. I'm Mei's boyfriend," Bakugo greeted, inwardly yelling at himself for saying something so stupid.

"Oh, so the two of you are on a first-name basis. I know who you are, young man. Mei talks a lot about you," Hatsume's Grandmother responded, before she rolled back into her room, leaving the door open. "Well don't you two just stand there, come on in. I have so much to discuss with you two," her Grandmother said, turning her head around to face them with a smile. Hatsume and Bakugo nodded, before following Hatsume's grandmother in her room.

"You didn't tell me your Grandma was handicapped," Bakugo whispered to Hatsume.

"I said she couldn't live on her own, what did you think that I meant to that?" Hatsume responded, before Hatsume's grandmother placed a hand on Hatsume's shoulder.

"Come on you two, we shouldn't talk about stuff like that. My Granddaughter is in her first relationship, and I want to hear as much as I can about it from you because I've heard enough about you from her to last another lifetime," she quipped, causing Hatsume to blush and Bakugo to smirk.

"Man, I love hearing how much you love talking about me," Bakugo quipped, chuckling and pinching Hatsume's cheek. Hatsume's grandmother laughed before she placed a tray of tea and crackers on the table.

"Help yourselves," Hatsume's grandmother said, pointing to the tray of treats in front of her.

"Grandma, we could've gotten that for you, you don't need to keep moving around for our sake," Hatsume responded, with worry in her voice that Bakugo had almost never heard before. The only time he heard Hatsume's voice break with worry was when he was kidnapped by the League of Villains. He looked at her Grandmother's dismissive wave as if this was a regular conversation for them.

"Honey, I told you not to worry about that. I'm capable of getting a tray," her Grandmother insisted before rolling to the other side of Bakugo and Hatsume with a smile on her face and her hands in her lap. "So I want to know how the two of you met," she insisted, looking at the two of them in childlike anticipation, which Bakugo almost chuckled at.

"Oh, we met when I was doing repairs for his hero costume. I used to think he was the biggest prick I'd ever met in my life. But then, he took me out to eat after a rough day of inventing, and we…kissed in the workshop for a long time before he carried me to my room and put me to bed," Hatsume explained, while Bakugo was looking down at the floor with a giant blush on his face. Hatsume's Grandmother laughed, before moving next to Hatsume and putting a hand on her knee.

"That sounds wonderful, Mei. I never would've thought that a…gruff looking young man like him would be so caring and sweet," her Grandmother cooed, looking right at Bakugo, who was still blushing, though he had stopped looking at the floor and was looking at Hatsume's Grandmother while Hatsume herself was smiling at Bakugo's blushing face.

"Son, what do you like about my Granddaughter?" Hatsume's Grandmother suddenly asked Bakugo. Hatsume turned her head to look at Bakugo while he put his head down to think.

"Well…honestly…it's hard to pinpoint exactly what first really got me to…like her," Bakugo said uncharacteristically nervously due to the two important pairs of eyes looking at him. "Mei has a lot of great qualities about her that I saw in myself. For one thing, she never gives up. No matter what happens with her inventions, whether they blow up or just don't work, she just keeps on trying. I really liked that about her. Mei also has a lot of charisma about her, especially with how she talked to me. Normally, people try and be nice to me, but Hatsume was different, with joking with me and trying to start conversations with me, and I really liked that," Bakugo soliloquized, leaving Hatsume and her Grandmother looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces with wide eyes and their mouth wide open.

"Wow…well I…," Hatsume's Grandmother started before Bakugo continued.

"I also think she's extraordinarily beautiful. I love her eyes, her hair, her smile…and her ass," Bakugo continued, mumbling the last part. Hatsume blushed at Bakugo's confession while her Grandmother simply chuckled. "But the most beautiful thing about her to me is her personality. Her oddities aside, Mei is someone who really cares about all the other heroes in our school a hell of a lot more than I do for some of them, and she really shows it through her inventions and how hard she works on inventions for people that she barely knows. It's something that really made me realize there was more than her own brand of craziness," Bakugo finished. Hatsume nearly tackled Bakugo with a hug, with her eyes wet with tears.

"Awww BakuBeast, that was so thoughtful!" Hatsume exclaimed, giving him kisses all over his cheek and lips. Bakugo blushed, before standing back up, and giving Hatsume a hug.

"And I meant every word of it," Bakugo whispered in her ear, before hearing Hatsume's Grandmother clear her throat.

"Mei, can you leave the room for a minute, I want to talk with Katsuki alone," her Grandmother said, with Hatsume nodding, taking her cup of tea and a couple of crackers before leaving the room, leaving Bakugo alone with the Grandmother of his girlfriend. "So…Katsuki…when I first heard you were dating my Granddaughter, I was…hesitant about it. I saw your…little scene at the Sports Festival," her Grandmother started, giving Bakugo the chills, though he did a good job of putting on a poker face. Bakugo knew how important Hatsume's Grandmother was to Hatsume and didn't want to imagine how their relationship would be affected if her Grandmother didn't approve of their relationship.

"But, after listening to Mei tell me about their relationship with you, and you talking about my Granddaughter, I approve. I wholeheartedly approve of you dating my Mei," Hatsume's Grandmother said, with a smile on her face. Bakugo let out a sigh, and his mouth curved into his own smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. I promise, I'm going to make Mei as happy as I possibly can," Bakugo said, his mind going 100 miles a second, not really knowing what to say, as being nice to anyone outside of Hatsume was outside of his wheelhouse.

"I know you will, son. It is good to know that my Granddaughter is in good hands with someone strong and caring like you," Hatsume's Grandmother said, wheeling her way to the other side of the table to put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Bakugo smiled genuinely and went to thank her before her Grandmother's face grew serious.

"Katsuki…I want to ask you a favor. Mei has a bad habit of overworking herself, and it gives her a lot of stress and hurts her physically. I want you to make sure that she doesn't try too hard when it comes to her inventions, especially for me," Hatsume's Grandmother said, whispering in Bakugo's ear to prevent Hatsume from hearing her.

"Believe me, I've been trying my best," Bakugo responded before Hatsume came back, with an empty teacup in her hands.

"BakuBeast, Grandma, I just got a text from Power Loader, I need to get back to UA," Hatsume said, while Bakugo nodded.

"Yeah, and I should probably get back to training. Me and Shitty Hair made an appointment for using the gym, and it's really hard to get another one if I miss this one," Bakugo responded, getting up from the chair and holding his hand out to Hatsume's Grandmother. "It was nice to meet you, ma'am," Bakugo said, in as polite a tone as he could. Hatsume's Grandmother smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Katsuki. I'm glad my Granddaughter picked a great man to be with," Hatsume's Grandmother responded while rubbing Bakugo's knuckles. Hatsume's Grandmother let go of him before Hatsume ran up to her Grandmother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Grandma! I'll see you next week," Hatsume exclaimed before her Grandmother gave Hatsume a kiss on the cheek back.

"I'll see you then too, sweetie. I love you, Mei," her Grandmother responded.

"I love you too, Grandma," Hatsume responded before she took Bakugo by the hand, and the two of them left Hatsume's Grandmother's room, and made their way to the elevator. When the elevator made it to the bottom floor, Hatsume and Bakugo left the retirement home and walked the short distance to the bus stop.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hatsume joked, kissing Bakugo on the nose, causing Bakugo to laugh and give Hatsume a kiss on her nose in response.

"No, it wasn't that bad. I liked your Grandma. She reminds me a lot of you in a way," Bakugo said, causing Hatsume to laugh.

"Yeah, people tell us that a lot. I'm just glad that she liked you. It took me a while to convince her that you were good boyfriend material," Hatsume explained, laughing at the memory of her Grandmother looking at Hatsume in shock when she said that she was dating the winner of the Sports Festival Katsuki Bakugo.

"I was a bit worried when she mentioned the Sports Festival, but at least she's fine with our relationship. I was sure the "ass" comment was going to get me in some sort of trouble," Bakugo said, mumbling the last part, scratching the back of his neck with a tiny blush on his face.

"Well, I'm glad it went well and that you and Grandma got along well. I love you, BakuBeast," Hatsume cooed, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Mei," Bakugo responded, giving her a peck on the cheek back before the bus pulled up in front of their stop, and they boarded the bus to go back to UA High.


	17. Day 17: Future (Bakugo x Hatsume)

Future

A 20-year-old Katsuki Bakugo walked around the shopping center near his house. His wife, Mei Hatsume, was away on a Support Showroom where she showed her inventions to various types of support companies and, knowing the quality of Hatsume's inventions, would get contracts to temporarily work with these companies to help them build the support items. Katsuki, bored and lonely, went to the shopping mall in hopes of finding something to take his mind off of Hatsume. While going around the food court, he saw his…acquaintance, Izuku Midoriya, sitting in front of a coffee stand with a cup of tea in his hand. Midoriya looked to his right and saw Bakugo approaching him.

"What's up?"

"Not much, just looking for something to do."

"Same."

"Is this chair taken?"

"Nah, you can sit down."

Midoriya and Bakugo, over the years, came to an understanding after years and years of being at each other's throats. When the graduated UA, the two of them decided that getting along would benefit them both, especially with Bakugo's personality changing for the better after all the experiences he went through at UA, such as dating Hatsume and meeting new people like Kirishima. While Midoriya didn't want to be friends with Bakugo, Midoriya agreed to act polite to Bakugo, making the two something of acquaintances and sometimes partners in their Hero company.

"So…where's Chipmunk Cheeks?" Bakugo asked, trying to start a conversation by asking about Midoriya's wife, fellow hero Ochako Uraraka.

"She went to visit her family in their new house," Midoriya responded, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, so she finally got to buy them a new place?" Bakugo asked. Despite his constant insistence that he didn't care about his friends' extracurricular activities, he would overhear a lot of them, including Uraraka's dream of making money to help her parents.

"Yeah, we spent an entire weekend looking for a house in the countryside for them. You should've seen the excitement in her face," Midoriya chuckled, remembering the ecstasy on Uraraka's face when they found the perfect house for Uraraka's parents.

"If it's anything like Mei's face when she sees something that inspires her inventions, then I think I know what it looks like," Bakugo chuckled back.

"Speaking of Mei, how has she been?"

"Good. She left yesterday for a Support convention. Knowing her, she's going to definitely get some more work for her inventions," Bakugo explained.

"Not surprising, she's one of the best Support mechanics I've worked with, even if she is a bit…eccentric," Midoriya responded.

"Yeah, but it's her eccentricity that makes her so amazing," Bakugo sighed, smiling at the thought of his pink-haired mad scientist wife. Midoriya looked at Bakugo's smiling but longing face with a surprised smile on his face.

"Man…it really amazes me how much you changed after only five years," Midoriya stated. Bakugo looked at Midoriya with a raised eyebrow. "You used to be one of the biggest pricks. Like, I thought I would always hate you after everything you had done to me. But, after seeing your relationship with Hatsume and our other students in our class, I realized that you weren't the same guy. And it's…really something to see," Midoriya complimented.

"Thanks…Midoriya," Bakugo said, shocked at what Midoriya had said. He and Midoriya had a silent understanding with each other, but it was something else to hear Midoriya actually say it. Bakugo got up from his chair and went to the coffee stand to order a drink.

"So I'm about to head out and go see this robot fighting movie. Do you want to come with?" Midoriya asked, getting up from his seat still holding his cup of tea. Bakugo looked at Midoriya in surprise. First, Midoriya actually spoke to him about how he thought Bakugo changed, and now he was inviting him to a movie.

"Well…sure, why not?" Bakugo shrugged before the cashier handed Bakugo his vanilla coffee. Bakugo put a five-dollar bill on the counter before picking up his coffee and walking to Midoriya. While the two of them were walking to the theater inside the mall, Bakugo got a text on his phone from Hatsume.

'Hi, BakuBeast! I just texted you to tell you that I'm fine and not dead. Love you lots! Kisses!' Hatsume's text read, which made Bakugo laugh.

'I'm glad you're fine. Love you too, Mei,' Bakugo responded back with a smile on his face. Midoriya looked at Bakugo smiling on his cell phone and chuckled.

"A text from Mei?"

"Yep. She just texted me to tell me she was OK and that she loved me. You know, the usual stuff," Bakugo responded, putting his phone back in his pocket and taking a sip of coffee.

"You seem really happy for just a 'usual' text," Midoriya quipped. Bakugo rolled his eyes before taking another sip of coffee.

"I haven't seen her in the past few days, I'm happy just to get a little bit of conversation from her when she's away," Bakugo explained before the two of them made it to the movie theater. Midoriya nodded before going to the ticket counter, ordering Bakugo a ticket to the movie.

"It's weird to see you so happy. It's almost as if you're not really Bakugo at all," Midoriya quipped, laughing to himself.

"Oh fuck off, you nerd," Bakugo responded, but without any of the vitriol and anger that would've been in his voice only five years ago. Midoriya smirked at Bakugo playfully before the two of them headed to the snack bar of the movie theater, telling stories about their exploits with their wives before they headed into the theater.


End file.
